


I Love You More Than You Will Even Know

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, everything i write has angst in it im so sorry, i dont even know man, i got inspired by a song, i keep not adding anyone else oops, i love you more than you will ever know by nevershoutnever, just a bit, larry - Freeform, there is literally no on else man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So much for promises, Louis bitterly thought as he pressed the ‘end’ button on his phone. Somehow he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to come. He takes pretty advanced classes and, of course, would want to stay ahead of everyone else in his classes, like he always is. But it just <b>sucked.</b> He loved his curly-haired boyfriend but sometimes he wished he would put him in front of his studies. He knew he was being selfish but Louis thought he needed self-pitying.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AU in which Harry and Louis are boyfriends that met online and Harry promised he’d come to see Louis in London for his birthday and Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than You Will Even Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I have no idea what this it’s like a drabble?? I was listening to the song by never shout never and I just got inspiration oh my god but like if you want to you can listen to the song before hand and get a jist of what it is gonna be but actually it's not like the song really at all sooo nevermind omg enjoy!

“I’m so sorry, boo,” Harry’s voice rang out of the phone. “If I could you know I would.” And yeah, he would if he could but he can’t. Because he’s in stupid New York studying to become a stupid lawyer in law school. Louis hates law school.

 

"Yeah, it’s alright, Haz. I understand, you got your tests and everything." Louis sighed as he said it.

 

Louis and Harry were boyfriends for a year now. They met online and instantly clicked. They knew everything about eachother and more. Because besides boyfriends, they were bestfriends.

 

It started with simple emails and then texts. After a few months they were desperately needing to see eachother; they didn’t know what they looked like because they wanted to wait until they saw eachother in person for the first time, and it was hard.

 

Harry was in New York studying at some university while Louis was going to university in London. They were oh so far away from eachother physically, but mentally, they were never far from eachothers thoughts.

 

Louis planned to visit New York, to meet Harry, of course. He worked hard to get a ticket to go; he always wanted to see New York anyway. When he finally got enough money, he told Harry.

 

"Lou! That’s incredible! We can finally meet…" he said the last part breathlessly.

"I know Harry, I know." Louis smiled into the phone.

 

____________________

 

Neither of them could stop smiling for days -or until Louis boarded the plane. After the happiness and excitement worn off, the void of it was filled with nerves. Realization finally hit them both when Louis boarded that plane.

 

His plane left at 7pm on a Friday. It was a little bit more than a 7 hour flight, 7 hours and 30 minutes to be exact, and Louis was counting every second of it. But of course he fell asleep at hour 4. He woke up a few hours later only to realize he was about 10 minutes away from landing. He hoped to god that Harry was there and didn’t forget or fell asleep or just didn’t want to go. The last one was his worst fear. And if it happened he’d have to live at the airport for 2 weeks.

 

The plane landed with a thump and everyone cheered, except Louis, who was scared shit-less. When he got off the plane he turned on his phone. It was nearly 9pm, he texted Harry.

 

_I just arrived Haz :)_

 

He was waiting for a reply as he sat down on one of the chairs. There was a women and a baby two seats away from him and a curly haired boy who looked like he was about to faint and who was anxiously looking at his phone every two seconds.

 

"You alright, mate?" Louis asked him. The boy looked at him so fast Louis thought his head would’ve snapped off. The boy had dazzling green eyes and plump lips that were caught between his teeth, he looked like he was holding back a smile but his whole body was shaking as he looked at Louis. It looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

 

"Kid? Kid! You alright?! You look like you’re having a heart attack, should I call the security or someone? There must be someon-"

 _“Shut up, Louis.” That voice,_ Louis thought, _It was Harry._ **It was Harry.** They both stared at eachother for a few more minutes until they were in eachothers arms, sobbing.

 

"Louis, _Louis,_ **Lou, you are so beautiful.** I can’t believe it’s really you.”

 _“I’m beautiful!?_ Have you ever looked in the mirror?!” They were both crying and laughing and everyone was probably looking at them like they were 2-headed unicorns, but they didn’t care. All they cared about was eachother.

 

____________________

 

Their two weeks together that summer consisted of walks in central park, a couple plays on Broadway, trips to Times Square, Chinatown, Little Italy, staying up late and talking, and sex. **A lot of sex.** And cuddles and kisses and cheesy romantic comedies and candle light dinners. It was the best two weeks of their lives and it ended too quickly.

 

They were both crying at the airport. Louis was a sobbing mess, making a giant wet tear-stain on Harry’s shirt where his face was pressed in.

 

"Harry, I don’t want to go," he sobbed.

"I know, boo. I’ll see you again. I’ll -I’ll go to London for your birthday and Christmas and stay until New Years?"

"You… you will?" Louis whispered, looking at Harry with wide blue eyes that made Harry’s heart do silly things.

 

"I will, I promise."

 

____________________

 

So much for promises, Louis bitterly thought as he pressed the ‘end’ button on his phone. Somehow he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to come. He takes pretty advanced classes and, of course, would want to stay ahead of everyone else in his classes, like he always is. But it just _sucked._ He loved his curly-haired boyfriend but sometimes he wished he would put him in front of his studies. He knew he was being selfish but Louis thought he needed self-pitying. He was mad at the world, mad that there had to be a stupid ocean away from his love. His life. His world… _Stop it, you’re supposed to be mad at him,_ Louis scolded himself. He did break a promise, so Louis could be mad at him all he wants. And boy is he mad. So mad that he spent a hour on the couch crying about oceans but realized he should stop before he created a new one in his apartment. So he’s all alone on the night before his birthday, the night before Christmas Eve because his stupid boyfriend couldn’t stop studying for once.

 

Louis decided he’s going to be alone forever. He hadn’t seen Harry since the first time they met in the summer. He was feeling empty (in more ways than one if you catch his drift) without Harry, he longed for his arms and lips, wanted to see his eyes when he first wakes up, wanted to hold his hand, you know, all the cliché shit in movies.

 

That night he ended up on his couch crying over dumb soap operas at 1 in the morning.

 

"No! Brady don’t do it!" He sobbed to himself. He couldn’t help but feel really pathetic but then again, he couldn’t help but not care. Then he realized that it’s his birthday and Harry might call so he grabbed his phone. But a call never came. He waited until 4 in the morning but still no Harry. Louis cried so much that he was surprised there were still more tears coming.

 

"Brady…" He choked out as he sobbed (he tried to tell himself he was crying over the show and not his love life) when suddenly there was a knock on the door. What now? Will I get murdered too? Louis thought when he heard it. He was just going to wait til the person leaves, it’s too late and he’s lazy. But the knocking didn’t stop so he threw a phone book at the door.

 

 **“Go away!"** He shouted, which ruined his plan of pretending no one was up. After another knock, he sighed and walked towards the door.

 

"Look, it you’re going to kill me or take my shit, I think you should do it quickly," Louis said as he opened the door.

 

 _"Why would a thief or murderer knock?"_ Louis looked up. Nope. He’s dreaming. Damn his brain for dreaming about Harry, god damnit.

 

"Lou? You going to let me in? I’m kind of freezing like, I’ve been out here for a while…"

"You’re not real!" Louis blurted out.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said and grabbed Louis and crashed their lips together and okay, he’s not dreaming, he’s dead and in heaven. Or hell, because Harry pulled back.

 

"Am I real now, buttercup?"

"Get in here and make me tea. Do you know how many soap operas I watched because of you?!" Harry gave him a skeptical look and decided that no, he had no idea how many soap operas he watched. But it didn’t, matter because the next thing he knew he was being carried bridal style into the house.

 

"Jeez, Lou, do you know how long I was standing out there for?!"

"Long enough for Brady to break up with Teresa and crash into a bridge." Louis said matter-factly and Harry stopped walking and blinked at Louis before shaking his head and throwing him on the couch and, after whispering _'soon'_ to Louis, he went to make tea in the kitchen.

 

Turns out Harry did keep his promise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still laughing bc soap operas oh my god (my tumblr is pan-larry)


End file.
